The Shadow
by YoshiBoyXxX
Summary: Snivy is a pokemon who lives a lonely life. But his life changes when he starts to learn how to battle. As he makes friends while learning how to fight for his village, an evil army rises to conquer the world. Can Snivy and his friends stop them?
1. The Beggining

The snake pokémon gripped his backpack in his hands. He pushed the door and took a last look in his old world, the one that he would leave for years to come. The sun was slowly rising. He walked slowly across the fields. He smelled the aroma of the flowers and said one last goodbye to his village, then kept on marching forward where he met another pokémon.

"Hi!" he said.

"Hi," the snake pokémon replied.

"My name is Cyndaquil, what's yours?"

"Snivy." he replied.

"You are going to the Pokémon Training School right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I think we should be great pals right?"

"Maybe, I guess."

They kept on going until they reached the dock at the very other side of Kanoka Town. This was where pokémon departed to sail to the mainland. Soon a Wailord approached the dock.

"I believe the training academy said to get onto a Wailord, right?" Cyndaquil asked. Snivy didn't respond. "Oh well this is my first time to ride on a Wailord." Snivy and Cyndaquil got on, there were even more pokémon on board. Once Wailord started swimming across the bay, Cyndaquil started whimpering.

"Cyndaquil cut it out, you aren't gonna drown." Snivy said.

"Easy to say for a grass-type pokémon like you." He muttered as he scooted towards the middle of the 'ship'

"Learn to overcome your fears, don't you take baths?"

"Yes, and I'd rather run a marathon than take a bath." Snivy laughed at Cyndaquil.

"Well, don't worry too much about water. In the future you will have to learn to be able to take down water-types. Just because of the disadvantages doesn't mean you will lose." Snivy said. "You have to learn to accept that."

"But haven't you felt the feeling of losing, it makes you feel like you are just, bad."

"But that doesn't affect you at all. You will always be you." Snivy explained. The Wailord was reaching a nearby dock. "Well let's get ready, we're almost there."

Snivy and Cyndaquil walked over to a big building. The sign said:** Pokémon Training Academy.**

"So this is where we are supposed to go. After we pass some random test they make for us once we studied here long enough we will go to one of those apartment rooms. There bigger and better than typical apartments, and if you pass the test the apartment will be free, no mortgage or anything." Cyndaquil explained. Snivy and Cyndaquil looked around in awe. The village was made for those who want to learn how to fight. Here was the point where the futures of many pokémon take a turn to a new bright future. No one has ever disagreed with that.

"We better get going, or we will be late." Snivy warned. They entered the building directly. They would need to walk many steps before getting to the 8th floor.

"Okay, anything you want to talk about?" Snivy suggested.

"Let's see, there are ranks that are given to various pokémon. D-Rank is just a typical level for most beginners. C-Rank is the average level for pokémon serving his clan, village or any sort of community. B-Rank pokémon are usually given missions that affect a huge area of the pokémon world. A-Rank are really strong, a strong nation would hire these kind of pokémon to join an organization called PTPW although most of them still serve their own country. S-Rank is a very hard rank to reach, all leaders of a very strong village, country or territory is at this rank, once you're at this rank you're like a legend. Then"-

"We're here." Snivy interrupted. They walked into the room. To their disappointment, it looked like any plain old classroom except for the fact that there were punching bags in the room. They sat in the remaining seats in the room. A Bibarel was teaching the class.

"Good morning students! Today we will…and then….and soon…so….flip to…in you textbook…while I…wait…no, no, no….yes, that is correct….Now you….hey…because this happens….centers….mental therapists…rapists….the way of the ninja….failure…you epic fail…..so you must…."


	2. A quick start

"So…and…you…..will….oh! I forgot to take attendance, um, why don't you read the textbook?"

"Why can't we go punch bags instead of reading a textbook? I thought this was all about fighting." A Hitmonlee complained.

"We will get to that after you read pages 124 to 225." Bibarel said. Hitmonlee groaned as he dropped the text book onto the ground

"Fine, if you beat me in a battle I'd gladly allow you to go the fighting part of this class, but if you lose, you'll go back to reading okay?"

"You're on!" Hitmonlee screamed with delight. He jumped up and got into a fighting pose. "You loser! I'll crush you, I'll"-

"Water gun attack." Bibarel blasted Hitmonlee all the way to the back of the room. "I win. Now go get your textbook."

After a few minutes, Hitmonlee and everyone else went back to reading. Snivy flipped the pages through the book:

**Pokémon are creatures that come in many shapes and sizes, there are big ones and small ones and even invisible ones.** _Duh._ Snivy thought. _Who doesn't know that? _**There are 17 different types, fire, water, grass, electric, ground, bug, poison, flying, ghost, rock, dragon, steel, ice, dark, psychic and fighting. Some pokémon are dual-types. Pokémon live everywhere. They live in rivers, ponds, oceans, forests, deserts, mountains and grasslands. Pokémon also eat berries. Pokémon can fight like really strong things. Pokémon are the greatest things in the world! **Snivy poked Cyndaquil.

"What is it?" Cyndaquil asked.

"Well, I mean think about it. If you can't beat up a beaver then isn't that considered really weak?" Snivy said as he pointed to the Bibarel.

Cyndaquil paused for a moment.

"Hmm… Good point. So how do you beat up a beaver?" Snivy looked around the room.

"That's what I'm, trying to ask you."

"I don't know, we could put him on a slingshot and send him flying, or we can throw some custard pies at him." Cyndaquil stated. "I'm hungry, when's lunch?"

"Hey where is everyone?"

* * *

><p>"Yum, lava cookies taste pretty good, can I have another one?" Snivy asked.<p>

"Sure, I have tons of them." Cyndaquil dumped a handful onto Snivy's plate. "I never knew we had to eat outside, when I was in day care, we had lunch indoors."

"Well if you don't mind an army of ants heading you way, eating outside does have some benefits."

"Like what?" Cyndaquil asked.

"Well, I get my daily photosynthesis to grow taller." Snivy said. Then Bibarel came over.

"As I promised, we are going to practice basic attack moves and then we will have a mini faceoff." The pokémon cheered.

"Um, you actually promised that?" Hitmonlee said thinking it was too good to be true.

"Now for most pokémon, the first damaging moves we learn are scratch, tackle and pound. Um, now you can start fighting…"

* * *

><p><em>Round 1<em>

* * *

><p>*punch *smack* *tackle* *scratch* *pound* *kick*<p>

* * *

><p>"That didn't go really well," Cyndaquil noted. "We just sent a dozen pokémon to the hospital wing."<p>

"But the good news is that the ones who are still standing are going to move to the higher classes. I guess they didn't know we were that strong." Snivy stated.

"Anyways, not trying to freak you out but two-thirds of the population in our army are Bibarels." A sweat drop fell down Snivy's face.

"Well at least we are going to be better than them very soon." Snivy said. "Lucky me, now I'm not stuck in that classroom reading a book about pokémon."

"Believe me, we almost got Bibarel fired, but that doesn't matter, I'm the strongest."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I challenge you right?" A nearby kangaroo like pokémon stepped up to Cyndaquil. It had blue stripes going around his black body.

"The name's Riolu, so are we fighting or not?" Riolu asked.

"Definitely! No one can survive my awesome tackle; my flame is going to burn you to pieces! You hear me? You should be backing of already!" Cyndaquil screamed.

"Um, can we get going? There isn't any time for boasting." Snivy said. "Hey Cyndaquil, are you listening?" Cyndaquil kept on chattering.

"I'm just epic! No one stands a chance against"- Riolu hurtled a punch towards Cyndaquil and it sent Cyndaquil soaring back a few feet. "Damn it!" Cyndaquil said. Now what should I do," Cyndaquil then gave Riolu a head charge. Riolu tumbled to the floor but quickly got up.

"Now, Force Palm!" Riolu smacked his palm onto Cyndaquil's chest and shoved hm into the ground. _Shoot. It must be paralysis. _Cyndaquil thought. He turned his head to Snivy.

"Hey! Help me think of a plan to stop him!" Cyndaquil shouted. Snivy just chuckled.

"I can't help. _You're_ the one who boasted about winning, so you don't need help right?" Snivy snickered. Cyndaquil gave out a sigh, and then Riolu came down on him and punched him in the face again.

"EMBER!" Cyndaquil blew a stream of fire towards Riolu. _Crude, I'm burned._ Riolu quickly got back onto his feet.

"Now we are even! I have a status effect and so do you!" Cyndaquil jumped back up and blew dust clouds from his back. _That is what I believe to be the move smokescreen. _Riolu narrowed his eyes. _If that's the case, I'll have to give him as many hard shots as possible right at this moment. _

"Quick attack!" Riolu sprinted as fast as he could and he gave Cyndaquil a big kick.

"Ember!"

"Now, Force palm!"

"Quick attack!"

"Ahem. *cough* *cough*Can you guys *cough* come to a *cough* conclusion? I hate smoke…" Snivy said. Cyndaquil sighed than he went to Riolu.

"In this case, I guess it's a draw." Cyndaquil said. Riolu shook his hand. Snivy looked around.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Snivy asked.

* * *

><p>"You're late." Watchog said.<p>

"Yeah I know so,"- Riolu started.

"You're late. I'm gonna have to tell you the details again. Other then today, we are going to report to the PokéBase. You guys will pick a mission on the board, you can take days off, but pokémon tend to enjoy theses missions so they don't usually take days off. You can only access missions YOUR rank, currently your ranks are D." Watchog looked around the room. "No missions for today, so you may be wondering where you will stay. Dormitories aren't finished yet. So you are gonna have to find a method of shelter, and all of you should have some money for food. Then we will show you your new homes tomorrow. Dismissed."

Cyndaquil, Riolu and Snivy quickly picked up their things.

"That was quick."

"My mom said that smart pokémon talk really fast." Snivy said.

"So where are we sleeping?" Cyndaquil asked.

"Hmm, we could try sleeping in the Snorlax Buffet." Riolu suggested.

"Where's that?"

"Downtown from here, they charge 1000Poké per a pokémon, it shouldn't cost much. I got 5000Poké so you guys can borrow some of mine."

"Thanks Riolu! So what are we waiting for? Let's get there before dawn!" Snivy said.


End file.
